As transit systems throughout the world continue to mature, so do the technologies that support them. Many transit systems use impersonalized fare media that carry a value, such as stored-value cards, but other transit systems are taking a more personalized, account-based approach. Account-based transit systems can provide transit users with a personalized account, which can store product and funding information. Because value is associated with an account rather than a fare media, a transit system can disable a lost or stolen fare media and issue a new fare media to a transit user without the loss of any value to either the transit user or the transit system.
Because fare media does not store a value in these account-based transit systems, items other than those issued by a transit system may be enabled for use as fare media. Payment cards, for example, can be configured for use in such account-based transit systems. For transit systems utilizing wireless, or contactless, technology, contactless payment cards may be used. Occasionally, this process may be not be straight forward if multiple fare media become associated with the same primary account number, or if multiple users use the same fare media to access a transit product meant to be used by a single person.